Crossover DN and Fatal frame,Tuker Nasib
by iKuroi-Sae114
Summary: Light Yagami dan Sae kurosawa Tuker nasib?wah-wah...gimana ya nasib nya kurosawa house dan kasus Kira kalau mereka berdua tuker nasib?Author ngak pinter bikin summary..XD    Read and review yach...cuz saya author baru disini..XD


Tukar Nasib  
>by:iKuroi_Sae07<p>

Warning:Bahasa Ngk bener,OOC,sarap,kadang garing,gaje,de el el

Rating:K  
>Genre:Humor<p>

Fatal Frame milik Tecmo  
>Death Note Milik Tsumugi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata<br>Tapi Fanfic ini milik saya…XDD  
>-<p>

Author's Note and Prolouge(?):

Bisa bayangin ngk kalau Sae Kurosawa (Fatal Frame II) sama Light Yagami(Death note) tukeran Nasib?  
>Yah…kalau mau tau baca deh fanfic gaje kedua saya dari Otak gaje saya….kwkwkwkwkkwkw…XDD(Readers:WOY!cepetan mulai oi!)<br>Oke…langsung baca aja…  
>Proteslah sesudah baca…nyahahahahhaha!XDD#author di lempar ke hellish abyys.<p>

-Story-

Yap semua!kita lihat ada 2 orang Gaje di depan kita sebagai Host acara Tuker nasib Host silhakan Memperkenalkan Diri..

"Nya!halo semua!perkenalkan host kalian yang cantik nan seksi(author muntah 5 ember#author di bunuh misa misa) ini…Saya…Misa Amane!"Ujar Cewe genit berbaju Lolita dengan rambut panjang pirang .

"Dan saya…Itsuki sudah jadi hantu tapi tetap ganteng..hehehehehe…"Ujar seorang cowo(?.author:ngk ding,setan!XD#di cekek itsuki)berambut putih dengan kimono putihnya juga.

Mutsuki:#dari kejauhan.  
>woy nyadar setatus oi!sudah jadi setan masih aja narsis.<p>

Itsuki:#ngelempar Mutsuki ke hellish abyys.  
>Dasar kembar kurang ajar!<p>

Misa:#cengo  
>woy…udah woi acaranya ngk mulai2 nanti…=_=<p>

Back to the story.

Misa:Yach….kita undi sekarang siapa chara dari DN(males nulis Death #author dihajar readers) yang beruntung yang menjadi korban kami…hihihiihihi..#ngocok undian(?)

Itsuki:Yah…kita undi juga sekarang Chara dari Fatal frame II yang mujur yang menjadi korban kami…ahahhahahaha!#kocok undian juga(?)

Yach….setelah 5 menit(buset lamanya!) kemudian

Hasil:  
>Perwakilan Dari DN:Light Yagami<br>Perwakilan dari FF II:Sae Kurosawa

Misa:gya!yang dapet ayang light…iyey…#bangga  
>Itsuki:#Nelen ludah<br>set dah..si Sae…yang bener aja….=_=  
>eh2..misa…bisa ngk di undi lagi….<br>Misa:Ngk!enak aja!curang donk!  
>Ya udah..kita Mulai aja Acaranya….Selamat menyaksikan…^^<br>Itsuki:#pundung

- Minakami Village

Hosh…hosh..hosh…

"SAE-CHAN!"teriak itsuki sambil pontang panting ngos2an.

"apaan sih?kok sampe teriak2 plus ngos2an gitu…"kata Sae yang lagi nongkrong di depan Hellish abyys sambil minum teh(?)#author:ada ya setan bisa minum deh?O_O#sae:Bawel!#nyekek author.

"Eh2 kau terdaftar sebagai peserta tuker nasib…"kata itsuki agak pelan.

5 menit….diem

10 menit….hening

15 menit…..

"UAPAA!"teriak sae sambil nyemburin teh yang baru aja diminumnya ke muka Itsuki.

"UGYA!Sae-chan!jahatnya dirimu!ngak ganteng lagi nanti aku!"ujar itsuki sambil komat kamit(#author dicekek itsuki) ngelapin muka ganteng(?) nya.

"Hehehehehe..maap!"kata sae sambil cengar cengir.

"so….gimana?"kata itsuki yang udah normal lagi.

"um…gimana ya…"kata sae sambil melintir2(?) rambutnya

"terima aja oneechan!"kata Yae yang baru aja duduk disebelah Sae.

"sapa tau kan oneechan beruntung bisa tukeran ma orang kaya…ehehehehehe"

"lah…kalian kan orang kaya…"timpal itsuki.

"eh iya ya…bukan!maksudku orang zaman modern!kita kan zaman batu"kata Yae ngeles.

"enak u zaman batu!oke deh..aku ikut…."kata Sae ngalah.

"bener?"Tanya itsuki

"ia."jawab sae

"serius?"

"ia!"

"duarius?"

"Ia!.."

"tiga rius?"

"ITSUKI!"teriak sae dan langsung nyekek Itsuki.

"UWA!sakit!MUTSUKI!tolongin"teriak itsuki langsung nangis Bombay(?)

-Di rumahnya Light

"Ma,Sayu..aku pergi dulu ya.."kata seorang anak muda yang ganteng(#sumpah!author muntah beratus2 ember pas nulis!XDD#di cekek light)

"Ok!onii-san!"kata Sayu sambil membukakan pintu kakaknya(#author:tumben…)

Ditengah perjalanan menuju tempat investigasi(#author:silet donk..XDD#author bawel di tendang readers)

"LIGHT-KUN!"teriak seorang cewe

Light yang mendengar namanya di kumandangkan(?) langsung berbalik badan dan…..GOOL!(#author dihajar readers)

Maksud saya seorang gadis perempuan(#author:ya iyalah…masa laki!#buagh!) dengan suksesnya menubruk Light

"UGH!Misa!sakit!"kta light sembari mencoba berdiri dan 'menyingkirkan' misa dari badannya.

"hehehehehe….maaf light-kun…"kata misa cengar-cengir.

Light langsung jalan lurus ngk pake belok(#author di bunuh light pake DN nya) bukan!maksud saya jalan lagi ngk nanggepin si misa.(kasian…)

"Light-kun!light-kun!kau terdaftar sebagai peserta tuker nasib di acara show barunya misa misa loh…hihihihihi..bagus kan?"kata misa sokemot(baca:sok imut)

"hm…tukeran nasib sama siapa?"Tanya light sok ramah(?)

"ada deh..nanti liat aja…"jawab misa.

"kapan acaranya?"Tanya light lagi

"hari ini…jam 10 pagi!ihihhihi"jawab misa sambil tersenyum.

"APA?HARI INI?"teriak light kaget.

"iya…kenapa memang?light-kun?"Tanya misa polos~~~

"ADUH!...aku kapan izinnya?ini aja dah jam 9.40!butuh 30 menit datang ke tempat investigas dan minta izin sama L!belom lagi klo ngk diizinin…"kata light fruitstasi(baca:frustasi)

"wah…itu…"

"jangan bilang kau mau kabur ya Light-kun…"terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga mereka berdua.

"L?"sontak mereka kaget melilihat sosok manusia setengah hewan(#author di hajar FC nya L)

"B-bukan mo kabur….aku d-ada acara.."kata light terbata2

"Ya udah w(?#author:bahasa gw ntu!XD) izinin.. "kata L yang keanya lagi baik pas hari ntu.

"huft…bagus lah…"kata light sambil menghela napas terakhir(?).

"Iyey!klo gitu….ayo kita berangkat….."kata misa sambil narik tangannya Light.

-Di tempat Acara

"MANA!katanya sebentar lagi!ngk dateng2 tuh orangnya!"ucap Sae sebel.

"bentar lagi…mungkin terjebak macet…biasa…orang modern….."kata itsuki sambil nenangin Sae.

"HUH!"dengus sae sambil melipat tangannya.

"ITSUKI-KUN!"panggil seorang cewe

"Eh…udah datang toh Misa-chan.."kata Itsuki.

"Nah…sae…ini orang yang akan tuker nasib sama kamu.."

-Sae POV

GLEK!

Aku menelan ludahku..

Buset…..rambut klimis,pake jas coklat,kemeja putih…ckkcckckck….orang kota memang!tapi ngk serem mukanya!ah!pasti anak kuliahan yang kejanya belajar…..mulu!OGAH gw!mending nyekekkin atw ngebunuhin orang!cuih!

-End of Sae POV

"gimana sae…keren kan orangnya?"Tanya itsuki

"OGAH GW!masih kerenan diriku dari pada dia!"cibir Sae

-Light POV

APA?tukeran sama Cewe!

Haduh!bisa hancur image ku!udah gitu kea orang kampong pula!kimononya berdarah2!usang!pake tali di pinggangnya!putih bgt pula kulitnya!kea mayat!nie orang pa setan sih?=_=

Ngak mau gw tukeran ma dia!bisa kebongkar rahasia death note ku nanti!

-End of Light POV

"Light-kun!gimana?kerenkan tu cewe?"Tanya misa

"huh…aku ngk mau!"kata light

"yang bener saja!tukeran nasib ma cewe dekil kea dia!"

"APA?CEWE DEKIL?KURANG AJAR!kamu tu COWO PINGITAN!JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGATAIN AKU YA!"ujar sae ngamuk

"ENAK AJA!HUH!"jawab light sewot.

"Sae….sudah lah…..Cuma sehari aja kok…ngak lama-lama!please lah…demi sahabat kamu ini…."kata itsuki memohon

"Ia Light-kun…klo ngk misa bocorin loh rahasianya nanti ke L!"kata misa ngancam

"YA SUDAHLAH!"teriak mereka berdua akhirnya.

Nah…bagaimana Kah nasib antara Sae dan Light?bisa kah mereka bertukar nasib dgn sebaik2nya?tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya…!^^

TBC

-Behind the scene

Sae:kok harus aku sih yang tuker nasib?kan ada si kirie,reika atw ngk sakuya…

Author:udah lah…kalau lu kan punya kusabi…ada pendampingnya gitu….lagi pula kalau lu pasti asik deh…hehehehehehe….

Light:jgn aku donk!yang lain napa!ngancurin image gw aja!

Author:ah…ngk usah bawel lu!kan bagus jadi tokoh utama di fic.

Sae:tapi nanti ada bayarannya loh ya…

Light:iya!haru ada bayarannya…

Author:apaan emang?

Sae:temenin gw di hellish abyss…ngk ada temen bro….sepi…

#Author nelen ludah

Light:lu jadi kira pengganti gw ya…cape gw dikejer polisi…lua aja yang nanngung.

#author mau pingsan.

Sae n Light:klo ngk…

Author:klo ngk?

Sae:ku serang pake one touch kill ku!

Light:gw tulis nama u di death note ku!

Author:NO!#kabur!

Sae n Light:oi!Jangan kabur!kurang asem!dasar Author BAKA!#ngejer author

Itsuki:yach …pada kabur…btw…Komen nya ya….jgn lupa!XDD

Misa:yah..sekian penampilan kami ….tunggu di chapter selanjtunya ya…!^^


End file.
